A Black Heart
by bullaulloakevindavid1758
Summary: Enid es una mujer, que vive una vida normal como cualquier otra, tiene amigos, ayuda a las personas y batalla contra el mal. Pero, una serie de sucesos indeseados y repentinos, cambiarían completamente la vida de esta mujer, y sus familiares
1. Parte 1- Capitulo 1

FANFIC-HATE-CHAPTER 1- PART 1

-¡BOLETIN INFORMATIVO! Hubo una gran serie de asesinatos a sangre fría por las noches, alrededor de entre las 11:30 PM a las 3:00 AM, En lugares apartados en la ciudad y en callejones sin salida. El asesino usa una forma de asesinato algo rara, llegando incluso a la decapitación o el descuartizamiento de las víctimas. El asesino solo ataca a personas con nivel 2 para abajo. Se recomienda NO SALIR A MEDIA NOCHE O EN HORAS SIMILARES- Dijo el reportero con una voz algo perturbada.

Enid estaba viendo en su casa el noticiero, se sorprendió y a la vez se preocupó un poco, ya que tenía miedo de que ese asesino atacase a sus amigos, pero después de pensarlo un poco se dio cuenta de que era algo estúpido pensar eso, y se dispuso de terminar de desayunar e ir a trabajar.

Se quitó el sombrero de bruja y mientras caminaba por la calle, se percató de que la gente miraba a cada dirección y hablaban mucho de ese tema.

-(Le están tomando mucha importancia a algo que no lo vale)- Pensó Enid algo desconcertada al respecto.

Al llegar a GAR'S, vio que estaban apagadas todas las luces.

-Que raro… no suelo llegar tan temprano.-Enid se dijo a si misma

Todo estaba a oscuras, Enid se fue al fondo de la tienda y prendió el interruptor.

Enid siguió su rutina diaria, socializar con sus amigos, revisar sus cosas, ETC.

Unos momentos más tarde, cuando Enid estaba atendiendo a un cliente, empezó a sentir una extraña sensación, como si algo estuviera yendo mal.

Cuando estaban peleando con los empleados de Lord Boxman, la sensación se empezaba a intensificar.

Al punto de que se distrajo en la pelea por que vio a una persona extraña, que no se podía distinguir bien.

Shannon en su momento de distracción, tomo como arma la sierra de su brazo y corto la mejilla izquierda de Enid.

Enid cayo sentada al piso de tremenda cortada tan profunda que sangraba.

-¡ENID!-Dijeron K.O y Rad.

Después de decir eso, K.O golpeo tan fuerte como pudo a Shannon en pecho, dañando gran parte de sus circuitos.

Shannon cayo en el piso, mientras que sus circuitos se quemaban de poco a poco.

-Arg… Maldición – dijo darell mientras arrastraba a su dañada amiga al centro de Boxmore.

Enid miraba a todas partes tratando de encontrar a esa persona misteriosa, pero al parecer había desaparecido.

-Enid, estas bien?- dijo K.O algo preocupado.

-Déjame ayudart- Enid lo corto con un empujón.

-L-Lo lamento K.O, fue un instinto- dijo Enid algo asustada por lo que hizo.

-Está bien, no Salí lastimado- Dijo K.O con una sonrisa.

Enseguida de decir eso, K.O se levantó y le dio la mano a Enid para levantarla.

Enid tomo su mano y se levantó.

Rad por otra parte, siguió peleando con Raymond por un tiempo más prolongado.

Enid y K.O entraron a la tienda, Enid se fue a la sala de descanso.

-Que… fue… eso?-Enid se dijo a sí misma.

\- Continuara -


	2. Parte 2- Capitulo 1

**FANFIC- HATE- CHAPTER 1- PART 2**

El resto del día pasó de manera "normal", para la rutina de Enid.

Ya era hora de cerrar.

Enid se despidió de Rad y K.O, y se dispuso a ir a su hogar.

En el camino, Enid se dio cuenta de que estaba anocheciendo y decidió en tomar un atajo por un callejón que estaba a un par de cuadras lejos de GAR'S.

Al entrar en el callejón, noto un olor a podrido, como si se estuviera pudriendo algo.

Enid en un intento de repeler el olor, se tapó la nariz y se fue lo más rápido posible.

Estaba a punto de salir del callejón, pero encontró una bolsa en el suelo, de donde parecía provenir tal olor.

-(De seguro es basura).-Pensó Enid, con un ligero desagrado por el olor.

Paso por encima, pero en el intento se tropezó con la bolsa y se abrió una muy gran parte de esta bolsa, revelando de lo que había dentro.

¡ERA UN CADAVER!, tenía los ojos colgando, los órganos y vísceras por fuera, y por ultimo tenía un gran corte por el cuello.

Se veía claramente que llevaba varios días muerto, tanto que se estaba en estado de descomposición.

Enid al caerse, miro hacia atrás y vio el cadáver.

Ella salió horrorizada e inmediatamente salió corriendo del callejón.

Corría, asustada y horrorizada hacia su casa lo más rápido que podía. Al llegar a su casa, se puso el sombrero de bruja e inmediatamente se fue a su habitación.

Sus padres la vieron corriendo sin decir ni una sola palabra, se miraron entre si algo preocupados de que su hija haya llegado de una manera tan brusca que ella había entrado.

Enid llego, cerró la puerta y reposo su espalda sobre esta.

Estaba hiperventilada, nerviosa y aquella sensación solo empeoraba las cosas. De repente empezó a sollozar, mientras un montón de preguntas comenzaban a redondearse en su cabeza.

-(¿Que hacia un cuerpo ahí?)(¿Tiene que ver con aquel asesino?)(¿Por qué lo pusieron en una bolsa de basura?)(¿Por qué? ¿Porque? ¿Por qué?...).-Se mantuvo así de inmersa en sus pensamientos durante un tiempo aproximado de 8 minutos.

Sin previo aviso, empezaron a tocar la puerta de su habitación, sacando a Enid de sus pensamientos.

-Enid, cariño… ¿estás bien?- Dijo su madre con un tono de preocupación.

-Si… estoy bien.- Dijo Enid con un tono entusiasta, tratando de ocultar lo aun asustada y horrorizada que estaba.

-Pues… ¿Por qué entraste tan agresivamente?- Dijo su madre con un tono de desconfianza.

-Emm… solo tuve un problema con K.O, no es nada grave.- Dijo Enid con el ceño fruncido y un tanto deprimida.

-OH… Está bien. Si quieres puedes bajar a cenar y platicar un poco.- Dijo su madre tratando de creerle lo que había dicho.

-No gracias, no tengo hambre.- Dijo Enid aun deprimida.

-Enid… ¿Estas siendo totalmente sincera conmigo?- Dijo su madre totalmente convencida de que no le estaba diciendo la verdad.

-¡ESTOY BIEN, MALDITA SEA!-Exclamo Enid fastidiada de que su propia madre, no le crea lo que le está diciendo.

La madre de Enid se asustó, de que su hija haya exclamado de esa manera tan grosera.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, la madre de Enid se fue de la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Pero porque estoy actuando de esta manera? Yo no soy así.- Se dijo así misma, cuestionándose su comportamiento.

Ella quería que ese día terminara de una vez, y se decidió en acostarse para no tener que pensar más en ese tema.

-CONTINUARA-


	3. Parte 3- Capitulo 1

FANFIC- HATE- CHAPTER 1- PART 3

Enid despierta, está en un lugar en un lugar muy oscuro.

Se levanta y mira a su alrededor intentando encontrar algo o a alguien.

Haciendo un poco de visión, se dio cuenta de que se veía a la deriva era una luz fulminante que se distinguía muy poco entre la oscuridad.

Enid camino lentamente hacia la luz, tratando de identificar de qué se trataba.

Al estar a una distancia considerablemente cerca, vio que era un árbol de colores brillosos. Este mismo hacia cambiar un poco el entorno para Enid, ya que este producía una sensación de comodidad y cálida mientras esta se acercaba cada vez más a este.

En un punto un tanto más cercano que antes, sin previo aviso, un rayo cayó sobre el árbol, con una luz fosforescente, nublando totalmente la visión de Enid.

Enid cerro los ojos por aquella luz, y se los resfregaba tratando de aclarar su visión. Cuando los abrió, vio que el árbol se había marchitado y aquella sensación de calidad y comodidad había desaparecido, mientras que el aspecto del árbol ya había perdido aquella brillosidad, reemplazada por una deprimente capa gris.

Enid al ver la transformación tan repentina del árbol, se decidió inmediatamente en alejarse lo más pronto posible del árbol.

Pero en cuanto dio un paso hacia atrás, un brazo salió del suelo y la empezó de arrastrar hacia el árbol con una fuerza sobre-humana.

Mientras más brazos la empezaban a arrastrar, ella en un intento de alejar esos brazos, uso el poder de las piernas, pero parecía que esas piernas no parecían recibir el daño.

Ya estaban a una distancia aproximadamente de 10 cm del árbol y los brazos de Enid ya no podía soportar más.

Unas voces empezaron a resonar en el lugar, que parecían ir de todas partes.

-¡SE VA A LIBERAR! ¡NO HAY NADA QUE PUEDAS HACER!- Repetían y repetían en tono furioso cada vez más y más fuerte.

Al tocar el árbol, un montón de imágenes empezaron a redondear en la mente de Enid.

Todas esas pasaban duraban un aproximado de 5 segundos y todas esas eran bizarras. Algunas de las mismas eran que ella veía una persona tapada al total de una toga negra la tomaba del cuello, otra que se veía a si misma las manos y tenía una gran mancha negra, Entre algunas otras imágenes enfermizas.

Enid, ya asustada y cierra los ojos en un intento de despertar de aquella pesadilla.

Cuando los abre, mira que ya había desaparecido aquel árbol marchito, junto con los brazos y las voces, estaba arrodillada en el piso.

Enid estaba muy hiperventilada, esas imágenes que vio parecieron demasiado para ella, al punto de llegar casi llegar a la ruptura total de su cordura.

Después de 4 minutos, de alguna forma se logró tranquilizarse a sí misma.

-Tranquila, tranquila Enid… solo es un sueño, E-esto no puede ser real.-Se dijo a sí misma.

Se levantó e inmediatamente camino a la deriva, tratando de encontrar alguna manera despertar.

Caminando durante 5 minutos, encontró un espejo medio quebrado con un marco de color gris.

Enid se giró, en un intento de no acercarse al espejo, por miedo de que le pasara algo peor de lo mencionado anteriormente, pero, pensándolo un tanto más a fondo, se empezó a dar cuenta de que quizás no haya otra opción, más que verse a sí misma en el espejo.

Acercándose lentamente a pasos entrecortados, aterrada de lo que le podría pasar.

Cuando llego al frente del espejo, no vio absolutamente nada que no fuera su reflejo.

-Maldición, y ahora qué?- Se dijo a sí misma.

Tratando de pensar en un modo de despertar, se volteo y una masa de color negro con tonos purpuras apareció del otro lado del espejo.

Estaba tomando una forma más humana, hasta un punto de que se veía prácticamente igual que Enid, pero aún tenía el color negro.

Esa masa toco a Enid del hombro, haciendo que esta reaccionara e inmediatamente se volteara, y esa masa negra le grito con una voz chillante y grave.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Grito Enid al despertarse de golpe.

Inhalo y exhalo, repetitivamente viendo su entorno, estaba otra vez en su cuarto.

Miro rápidamente la hora, y vio que eran las 4:00 de la mañana.

Gruño y después intento pensar un tanto más a fondo del tema de aquel sueño, sentándose al extremo izquierdo de la cama. Estuvo en ese trance más de una hora, hasta que tocaron a la puerta de su cuarto. Abrió la puerta, y eran sus padres.

-Te oímos gritar… ¿Está todo bien?- dijo su padre preocupado por Enid.

-Si… solo fue una pesadilla, no es nada malo.- Dijo Enid tratando de evadir la conversación.

Inmediatamente sus padres se fueron de su habitación.

-CONTINUARA-


	4. Parte 4- Capitulo 1

**FANFIC- HATE - CHAPTER 1- PART 4**

Era la 1:00 pm, y era un día lluvioso, Enid estaba alistándose para ir al trabajo, como vio que estaba lloviendo, se puso su chaqueta de color marrón a la vez que puso la gorra.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir, pasando por la sala, se dio cuenta de que estaba el televisor prendido, y estaban transmitiendo las noticias.

-¡BOLETIN INFORMATIVO! Ha habido más de 20 asesinatos en tan solo una noche, se están habiendo investigaciones sobre el caso, pero lo único que se sabe, es que es una mujer de cerca de entre 15 a los 17 años, y se sabe además de que tra- Enid apago el televisor antes de que el reportero terminara de decir la frase, e inmediatamente se fue a GAR'S.

A medida que caminaba, decidió en ir por una ruta diferente para variar un poco.

Mientras estaba caminando, se la paso replanteándose un montón de preguntas relacionadas con aquel sueño.

Pasan más de 5 minutos, y Enid parecía haberse perdido. Miraba hacia todas partes, en un intento de identificar en que calle estaba, pero en eso, la misma persona que vio cuando peleaba con Shannon, aparece entrando en un callejón oscuro.

Enid se tomó unos segundos para pensarlo bien, pero termino ganándole la curiosidad, y empezó a seguirlo.

Siguiendo a esa persona, se dio en cuenta de que el callejón en el que se fue esa persona, era el mismo callejón que ella había visto aquel cadáver. En cuanto se enteró, se alejo lo tan pronto posible y no quiso ni en pensar en ello.

Pero, en cuando había empezado a correr, una mano la tomo de la boca y la empezaba a arrastrar hacia el callejón. Intento liberarse, pero en cuanto se puso a forcejear, sintió un duro golpe en la cabeza, al punto de desmayarse.

-Yo iba a darte la opción de obtener el poder absoluto, pero viendo estas circunstancias en la que estoy, tendré que dártelo a la fuerza. -Dijo aquel sujeto con una voz grave, mientras que le inyectaba una especie de sustancia negra en el brazo derecho.

Enid despertó, y estaba en el piso acostada. Ya había acampado y la lluvia había desaparecido, se levantó y empezó a preguntarse.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios paso? - Se dijo a sí misma.

De pronto, de la nada, empezó a surgirle una migraña, y ella se sostenía la cabeza fuertemente.

-Arg… Duele.

Después miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el callejón, e inmediatamente se fue del mismo.

\- ¡MALDICION!, LLEGO TARDE. -Se exclamo a si misma e inmediatamente se fue corriendo a GAR'S.

Llego, y se dispuso a dejar su chaqueta en la sala de descanso, saludo a K.O y este le pregunto por qué había llegado tan tarde.

-Lamento eso, es solo que un **IMBECIL** se atrevió a noquearme, en medio de la calle. - Dijo Enid furiosa y fastidiada.

K.O se asusto de aquella respuesta tan grosera, y pregunto de que si Enid estaba bien.

-PUES, TRAS DE QUE ESTAN PASANDO COSAS EXTRAÑAS, UNA PESADILLA QUE NO LE PUEDO ENCONTRAR EL SENTIDO POR MAS QUE INTENTE, Y ESTA MALDITA MIGRAÑA. ¿! TE PARECE QUE ESTOY BIEN¡?- Grito Enid, con lágrimas en los ojos, de tanto soportar esa migraña.

El silencio predomino durante un tiempo que parecía ser interminable para los dos, y el ambiente se empezaba a sentir muy pesado para K.O. Antes de que Alguno de los dos rompiera el silencio, Rad apareció.

-Oigan chicos, ¿Por qué las caras largas? - Dijo Rad con una sonrisa en la cara y un tono entusiasta.

\- ¿! PODRIAS SIMPLEMENTE DEJAR DE HACER COMO SI TODO ESTUVIERA BIEN Y CERRAR LA BOCA POR UNA MALDITA VEZ ¡?-Dijo Enid furiosa y con una mirada que reflejaba, el terrible repudio que le tenía a Rad.

Al instante Rad se sintió asustado y ofendido de aquella respuesta que ella le había hecho de un modo tan repentino, y sin decir una sola palabra, se fue inmediatamente del mini mart.

\- ¡RAD ESPERA! ¡NO FUERA SU INTENCION! - Exclamo K.O siguiendo a rad.

Al instante de que ellos dos se habían ido, Enid se empezaba a sentir mal, mientras miraba alrededor, solo encontrando gente mirándola con desprecio o tratando de evitar mirarla por pena ajena.

No podía con ese ambiente tan pesado que se sentía, y se decidió en irse a la sala de descanso. Cuando apenas llego, se empezaba a sentir como la migraña se intensificaba con cada segundo que pasaba, hasta en un punto que sentía que quería vomitar, mientras que se le nublaba la visión, hasta que ya no pudo mas y termino vomitando en el piso, mientras que se apoyaba en una de las paredes con su brazo izquierdo y se sostenía el estomago con el otro brazo.

Al mirarlo no parecía vomito, si no una sustancia de color negro con tonos purpuras, e instantáneamente se alejó de aquella sustancia.

La migraña parecía haber desaparecido completamente, y su vista había vuelto a la normalidad, se ventilo mientras que no apartaba sus ojos de aquella sustancia, hasta que una mano había salido de la sustancia, haciendo que Enid se asustara y tratara de correr, pero sus piernas no le respondían. Al levantarse aquella cosa, se veía que era una mujer, igual que Enid, pero que no llevaba su liga del cabello, solo tenia un ojo abierto, a la vez que tenia unas extrañas lagrimas negras, y su piel era un poco más oscura.

Esa mujer miraba a todos lados, tratando de identificar su entorno, hasta que mira a Enid. Al verla, inmediatamente una sonrisa maniaca y una mirada de odio se le dibuja en la cara, durante unos segundos, antes de desaparecer junto con ese extraño líquido.

\- ¡HEY, ESPERA! -Dijo Enid confundida.

Cuando desapareció completamente, Enid ya tenia el control de sus piernas otra vez. Ya en este punto no sabía ni que pensar.

Al tocarse la frente, se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando, al punto de que su ropa estaba sudada.

Decidido en limpiarse el sudor y verse indiferente al tema.

-CONTINUARA-


	5. Parte 5(Fin del capitulo)- Capitulo 1

**FANFIC- HATE- CHAPTER 1- PART 5(END OF THE CHAPTER)**

Pasaron mas de 1 hora y Enid estaba en la registradora mirando hacia abajo, en un intento de no mirar a esas personas que la observaba con repudio. Hasta que llegan K.O y Rad, y ni si quiera querían hacerle contacto visual. Al ver que Rad había entrado a la sala de descanso, se fue detrás de el, para hablar en privado.

Al entrar en la habitación, vio que Rad estaba de espaldas, dándole el presentimiento de que el ya estaba esperando a que ella se disculpara.

-Oye Rad… lo siento, no quería decir eso. Estaba enojada. -Dijo Enid entonando una depresión y una monotonía en su voz.

-No, era yo, debí haber sabido que no estabas de humor. -Dijo Rad en un tono de comprensión.

-Aunque si, puede que te hayas sobresaltado un poco, al hablar con K.O, me di cuenta de que no sueles ser muy explosiva, así que estabas en tu derecho.

-Pero, aun así, me disculpo por lo que había dicho. Lo dije sin querer. -Dijo Enid

Se quedaron charlando durante un tiempo, hasta que llego K.O, y este pregunto que, si ya todo estaba bien entre los dos, y obviamente dijeron que sí. Pero dentro de unos momentos después de responder a eso, Enid le estaban doliendo los ojos, así que se los restregaba para que le dejara de doler, y en eso, vio a Rad y miro que tenía los órganos salidos, y cuencas vacías en donde solían estar sus ojos.

Quedo en shock, no podía ni hablar, estaba sudando frenéticamente, y sus ojos se empezaron a lagrimear, mientras miraba con horror la escena. el entorno detrás de Rad estaba oscuro, en tonos rojo sangre.

-Y tu que piensas de eso, Enid… ¿Enid? -Dijo Rad

-ENID… ¡ENID! - Dijo K.O, tocándole los hombros, en un intento de hacerla reaccionar.

No podía reaccionar, por lo que más intentaban K.O y rad, hasta el punto de agarrar un vaso de agua y tirárselo. Ella logro reaccionar, y se volteo a mirar su entorno, observo que estaba de nuevo en la sala de descanso.

-Pero… que paso?- Pregunto Enid algo confundida al respecto.

-Que te quedaste congelada, llorando sin razón aparente y tras encima mirando a Rad de una manera extraña. -Dijo K.O en un tono molesto.

-No se lo que paso, solo mire que- Ella se interrumpió a si misma, al recordar que no debía decirle a nadie, o sino la denominarían como loca.

-No… no, es nada. -Dijo Enid mirando hacia otro lado, en un tono monótono.

Pasaron semanas y los sucesos que le habían pasado, ya habían quedado en el olvido, prácticamente todo había vuelto a la normalidad para ella… O eso era lo que creía, hasta que.

Un día que ella estaba haciendo su trabajo, atendiendo a los clientes en masa, y ella estaba empezando a verse cansada, a tal punto de que cuando ya no había mas clientes, se dejo reposar su cabeza en la mesa, mientras que se cubre la cabeza con sus manos.

Ella se estaba quedando profundamente dormida, volvió a recordar a esa mujer que se parecía a ella, y en ese entonces, se puso a pensar, pero el sueño se apodero de ella, y se quedó dormida. Paso una hora, ella aún seguía durmiendo, y parecía que no iba a despertar pronto.

\- ¿Oye, aun sigues trabajando en esta pocilga? -Dijo una voz familiar para ella.

El sonido de esa voz, hizo que Enid despertara abruptamente y saltara de la mesa del susto.

\- (¡Debes de estar bromeando!)- Pensó Enid al ver de quien se trataba.

¡ERA ELODIE! Y detrás de ella, estaba una multitud, esperando autógrafos y cosas así.

-FIN DEL CAPITULO 1-

 **Hola gente, les habla el creador de esta mamada que se me había ocurrido de la nada.**

 **Antes que nada, quiero aclarar algunas cositas sobre este fanfic.**

 **Primero, este es mi primer fanfic. Eso quiere decir que NO TENGO EXPERIENCIA en escribir Fanfics, pero no quiere decir que no sepa absolutamente nada, he estado viendo videos de como escribirlos, junto a que una profesora de ESPAÑOL me ayudo un poco sobre el estructurar esta historia, en si la planificación esta completa, pero si me tardo un poco mas haciendo partes de capítulos, son porque no sé cómo de ejecutarlas.**

 **Segundo, Aparte de esto, estoy haciendo un Animatic sobre este Fanfic,(Si aun esta en proceso) el día que lo suba lo compartiré en unos de las partes, y NO niños, este Animatic NO SERA CANONICO, así que no se ilusionen.**

 **Bueno, no sé qué más poner, así que lo dejare hasta aquí.**

 **Lamento si el final del capitulo fue algo flojo, ya que como dije, la ejecución de estos si es un problema.**

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO: 12/10/2018**


	6. Parte 1- Capitulo 2

**_FANFIC- HATE- CHAPTER 2- PART 1_**

Enid y Elodie se miraban mutuamente de manera seria y sin decir nada.

-(¿Pero que demonios esta haciendo aquí?)-Pensó Enid sin apartar su mirada de Elodie.

-Hola, mi querida examiga. - dijo Elodie con una sonrisa, reflejando confianza.

-Mmm… Esa expresión…. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Pareciera que hubieras visto un "fantasma"? -Dijo Elodie.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Viniste a que te patee el trasero por segunda vez? - Dijo Enid un poco fastidiada, pero aparentando estar bien con una sonrisa.

-Algo así… El patio a las 3pm, estaré esperando. - Dijo Elodie.

Después de decir eso, Elodie se va de la tienda y se pone a esperar la hora de la batalla.

Enid al ver que Elodie se ha ido, Enid se fue a la sala de descanso y miro el reloj y vio que eran las 2:50pm. Al ver esto, Enid se tapa la cara, mientras que da un grito interno ahogado por sus manos.

Después de eso, se sentó en una silla que había en el lugar, y se puso a mirar abajo, sin pensar en absolutamente nada . Duro así por un tiempo aproximado de 5 minutos, hasta que una voz retumba por toda la habitación haciendo que Enid reaccionara y mirara hacia cualquier parte, buscando lo que había dicho eso.

\- ¿LA ODIAS VERDAD? -Resonó una voz de una mujer que era muy gruesa, formal y elegante.

\- ¡EH! ¿¡QUIEN DIJO ESO!? ¡MUESTRATE! - Dijo Enid levantándose de la silla y mirando hacia todas partes.

-VAMOS, SE QUE LA ODIAS. ¿NO QUIERES HERIRLA? -Dijo esa voz.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? NO, yo jamás haría eso.! MUÉSTRATE AHORA MISMO ¡-Dijo Enid

-VAMOS ENID, SE QUE QUIERES HERIRILA, AUNQUE ME DIGAS QUE NO. -Dijo esa voz.

\- ¿¡COMO CONOCES MI NOMBRE!? ¿¡Y COMO SABES DE ESO!?- Dijo Enid

-VAMOS, "AMIGA". ¡HIERELA, HIERELA, HIERELA, HIERELA, SE QUE QUIERES.! – Repetía esa voz sin parar, mientras que se expandía hacia todas partes y se agravaba cada vez más.

Ella se estaba volviendo loca, mientras que escuchaba la voz que se seguía intensificando y agravando cada vez más.

Y en eso, Enid ve que una mancha negra que estaba en un extremo de la habitación, que se extendía por la misma de manera muy lenta. Al verla, ella empezaba a dar pasos hacia atrás, en un intento de evitarla. Pero en eso, ella vio que estaba rodeada, no tenia escapatoria, cuando esa mancha negra se estaba extendiendo por las piernas de Enid, esta noto que esas partes de su cuerpo se quedaban paralizadas.

Cuando solo que faltaba la cabeza, una sonrisa se mostro al otro lado de la habitación, junto a una pupila roja que reflejaba un odio terrible hacia ella, parecida a la que vio hace semanas o incluso meses, con esa mujer que era parecida a ella.

En eso, Enid despertó y se dio cuenta que todo eso era un sueño, y que estaba en la misma silla que se sentó. Estaba sudando, a la vez que se hiperventilaba, no perdió ni cinco segundos antes de que se fuera directamente a ver el reloj, y miro que eran las 2:58pm.

-SUSPIRO*(Supongo que es hora de enfrentarme a mi exmejor amiga… otra vez). -Pensó Enid, un tanto fastidiada y molesta.

Después de decir eso, Enid se fue afuera a enfrentar a quien antes creía que era su mejor amiga, dejando de lado absolutamente todo lo que había pasado en su sueño.

-CONTINUARA-

 **Hola.**

 **Bueno, quería decir que lo siento por dejarles sin nada, por durante un mes, estaba ocupado con los estudios y haciendo el animatic.**

 **Y hablando del animatic, acá esta:**

 **watch?v=MTc1TAxQ-Dc**

 **Esta vez prometo hacer el fanfic, un tanto más seguido, ya que actualmente ya termino mi año de secundaria.**

 **Adios.**


	7. Parte 2- capitulo 2

**_Fanfic- Hate- Chapter 2- part 2_**

-Ya era hora de que llegaras. Dijo Elodie

-Tu sabes que yo nunca me acobardo cuando se trata de una pelea, y sobre todo, si es de patearte el trasero. -Dijo Enid con una sonrisa.

Después de decir eso, se pusieron ambas en posición de combate, mientras que las personas se acumulaban a su alrededor, prestando su total atención en ellas.

-¡POWER BATTLE!- Dijeron ambas.

En ese instante, Elodie empezó la pelea, acercándose a toda velocidad hacia Enid y enseguida le dio un puño que ella bloqueo con su brazo izquierdo, y siguió dándole puños que ella seguía bloqueando. Pero en un golpe, ella bloqueo mal y golpe llego a su cara, haciendo que Enid retrocediera saltara enseguida y le dé una patada giratoria, que Elodie esquivo agachándose y le dio una patada giratoria que hizo que Enid cayera al piso, le dio un golpe que iba dirigido a su cara, a lo cual Enid esquivo rodando hacia la derecha, después se levantó y le dio un golpe a Elodie que ella se agacho.

En eso Elodie saca su arco y flecha, empieza a dispararlas hacia Enid, ella las esquiva corriendo hacia la derecha y uso su poder de fuego para contrarrestarlas y así aprovechar el humo para clonarse, para derrotarla de la misma manera que cuando se enfrentaron por primera vez. Pero para su mala suerte, Elodie se dio cuenta al poco rato y cuando vio sus clones, rápidamente da una flecha hacia arriba.

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto Enid un tanto confundida.

-Mira otra vez. – Dijo Elodie con una sonrisa demostrando estar confiada de lo que puede llegar a pasar.

Enid volvió a mirar hacia arriba, y para su sorpresa la flecha se dividió de la misma cantidad de clones. Al ver eso, Enid corrió rápidamente aprovechando que aún había niebla y se posiciono detrás de Elodie, parecía que ella iba a ser derrotada de la misma manera que la otra vez, pero Elodie se agacho repentinamente y agarro la pierna de Enid y la lanzo hacia adelante. Enid en este punto se estaba empezando a desesperar, por hacer perder a Elodie, sentía cada vez mas odio con tan siquiera mirarla, prácticamente un odio que ni ella misma podía controlar.

K.O y Rad se sorprendieron al ver la actitud tan compulsiva y enojada que reflejaba Enid en la pelea.

-(Esa rabia… podrá ser?).(No debería de ser posible, yo creí ser el único que tenía ese poder… No, debo estar exagerando).-Pensó K.O

En ese, Enid dio un puño que fue esquivado fácilmente por Elodie y rápidamente le dio un puño en el estómago, haciéndola bajar la defensa momentáneamente.

-¡JA!. ¿En serio creías, que iba a caer en el mismo truco barato, más de 2 veces? Pues déjame decirte que he estado entrenando para derrotarte por 2da vez, admítelo… ¡SOY MAS FUERTE QUE TU! – Dijo Elodie con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras que Enid se sostenía el estómago mirándola con desprecio y furor.

Elodie dio un duro golpe en la cara, que lanzo a Enid hacia delante de la plaza, junto a que salió volando el tirante de su cabello lejos de ella. K.O y Rad se asustaron e inmediatamente fueron a su auxilio y la reposaron en sus brazos.

-No puedo creer que tú has de ser mi amiga, debilucha de mierda… ¡Basura de amiga! – Dijo Elodie volteándose y lleno hacia su autobús.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Enid empezó a llorar, mientras se arrodillaba y se tapaba la cara, en un intento de secar sus lágrimas que parecían ser interminables. Todo parecía mal…pero. ¿esto se pondría peor?, Claro que sí.

Enid no paraba de llorar, estaba empezando a llover, repentinamente Enid estaba empezando a sentir un odio, una repulsión y como unas ganas de hacerle daño a Elodie, cada vez más grandes, hasta que…

-ha.. ha

\- ¿Eh? - Dijo Elodie confundida.

-ha.. ha.

-Hey Enid, ¿estás bien? - Dijo Rad algo preocupado por ella.

Después de eso, Rad la intento tocar, pero un rayo de color purpura le lastimo la mano.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. - Empezó a reír incontrolablemente Enid, como si hubiera perdido toda su cordura como si fuera papel roto.

Esa risa hizo que las personas que no estaban viendo la pelea, se interesaran (junto al señor gar y carol, entre otras personas).

Enid termino de reír y todo termino en un rotundo silencio, junto a que todas las personas quedaran en shock, que parecía interminable. Pero repentinamente, Enid bajo la cabeza, fijando toda su atención en Elodie con esa sonrisa maniática.

-CONTINUARA-

 **Uff… Uff**

 **No es lo que esperaba, pero estoy satisfecho.**

 **Y ahora que pueden ver, voy a usar un nuevo formato que va a ser una fusión entre palabras y un tanto de imágenes.**

 **Me esforcé demasiado en esto (sobre todo en la pelea -_-).**

 **Bueno, adios.**


End file.
